


Klainanigans!Kurt's a Bad Influence

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Daddy says, Blaine can't seem to stop himself from following Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!Kurt's a Bad Influence

“Kurt said it was okay,” Blaine said, his voice cracking. 

“I’m sorry,” Daddy sounded pleasant. “I didn’t realize that it was okay if Kurt told you. I thought that when I said no, that meant you shouldn’t do it.”

Noah was finding that one of the biggest problems they had were when Kurt and Blaine were getting along. Four months in, it seemed like they only had three settings. They had grown up times together, when everyone was pretty happy with everyone. They had the times when Kurt and Blaine got along, which meant that they were doing whatever Daddy had told them not to. Then, they had the times when they weren’t plotting against Daddy, which meant that they were fighting with each other. 

It couldn’t be like this. Noah couldn’t handle another argument about how was sleeping where and which boy was deciding on dinner. He also couldn’t keep punishing them for disobeying him because they thought he had been outvoted. They had to come up with a way of cooperating and sharing without ganging up on Daddy, or Noah was going to lose his mind.

Looking at the boys who were sitting on the couch next to each other, Noah nodded. “I want you both in your time out corners please. I need to think about how to handle this.”

Blaine got up, docilely walking to time out. Daddy had a headache, and he’d decided to take a nap. Blaine and Kurt were supposed to be watching their movie (since Kurt had insisted to Daddy that they were not tired). They were most definitely not supposed to go outside to play.

Kurt was less eager to comply. “Is not FAIR Daddy,” he argued. “Was a perfect thunderstorm. We had to go outside.”

“Go to time out,” Daddy’s voice was very quiet, and he pointed toward the corner.

Not heeding the warning, Kurt stood up and yelled, “IS NOT FAIR! WE DIDN’T DO NOTHING WRONG! YOU’RE JUST IN A BAD MOOD ‘CAUSE YOU HAVE A HEADACHE AND THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

Blaine had turned from the corner, staring at Kurt. He hated it when Kurt got like this. “Kurt,” he whined, “don’t.”

He would have been better off keeping his mouth shut because Daddy’s response was to walk over and swat his bottom, “You need to worry about what you’re doing please.”

Blaine burst into tears then, sitting down on the floor and scrunching up into a ball. Daddy was mad at him. He was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Noah.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Noah had forgotten how sensitive Blaine was already, and he’d let his frustration at the situation cloud the way he responded to what was really very minor misbehavior. While completely ignoring the problem with Kurt.

“Blaine, munchkin, stand up,” he said quietly, kneeling beside him.

Blaine practically leapt up when Noah spoke in his ear, turning to face the corner, ramrod straight, and hands on the top of his head. Noah hadn’t made him do that after he’d spanked Blaine for the first time, and he was surprised. Blaine’s face was contorted as he tried to not make any noise, and he was trembling and gulping back sobs.

Daddy put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, wincing when Blaine flinched, “Munchkin, no time out right now. Come ‘ere. I think you need a break.”

Blaine shook his head fervently, “I can have time out Daddy. Sorry I throwed a temper tantrum, but I can be good.”

Noah forcibly turned Blaine around to face him, “Blaine, I’m telling you that we’re not doing time out right now. I want you to walk over to the couch. Right now.”

Blaine let his hands drift down from his head, wrapping them tightly around himself. He nodded mutely, then walked to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled his feet up and began gnawing on his lower lip.

“Don’t do that munchkin,” Daddy murmured, reaching over to tug on Blaine’s lip. Blaine pulled away hastily, clenching his eyes shut.

“Sorry.”

“Daddy?” Kurt had stopped yelling when Blaine started crying, and he was now standing next to the couch, staring with wide eyes. “What’s wrong with Blaine?”

“Nothing’s wrong with Blaine,” Daddy told him, sounding much calmer than he felt. “He’s upset.” Deciding that he couldn’t deal with both of them right now, he said, “I want you to go to time out like I asked you to please.”

Blaine was on his feet, and Daddy grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the couch. “Not you munchkin. Kurt, go to time out.”

“That’s not fair!” Kurt objected, glaring at Daddy. Blaine had been bad too, Kurt shouldn’t be the only one who got in trouble.

“Do you need help?” Daddy sounded calm, but Kurt had received enough help from Daddy that he hightailed it to the corner, not daring to look behind him.

Daddy sat back down beside Blaine, whose lip was trembling badly. “Is not fair Daddy,” he objected quietly. “I was bad wif Kurt.”

“You let me worry about what’s fair,” Daddy admonished him softly. “Now, what’s got you crying?”

“You’re mad at me,” Blaine whispered.

Daddy matched his volume, “I’m not happy with you and Kurt deciding to go outside. I don’t ever get angry with you. I don’t like the decision that you made today.”

“Because we were bad.”

“Because you made a bad choice. You are never bad; sometimes your choices are not so good.”

“Kurt said it was okay,” Blaine whispered, voice cracking. 

“Come ‘ere angel,” Daddy told him, pulling Blaine onto his lap. “Kurt is not the boss. I’m the boss. And I told you...”

“Stay inside. But Kurt said-”

Noah cut him off, “What Kurt said doesn’t matter. You worry about what I tell you. That’s it.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine mumbled.

“Do you understand why you’re in trouble?” Daddy asked him quietly.

“You sayed stay inside, but then we goed outside ‘stead. That’s dis’bedient,” Blaine quietly recited.

“That’s right. That’s my smart little boy,” Daddy praised, playing with Blaine’s curls. “It’s naughty to not do what you’re told. That’s why you’re going to get a spanking. Are you ready to go to time out?”

Blaine nodded, standing up. He smiled a little bit when Daddy pulled him back down to give him a hug. “I don’t get hugs anymore?” Noah asked, teasing.

He got a fierce hug in return, “Course you still get hugs Daddy.” Blaine said seriously.

“Good,” Noah told him, kissing him once. “I was worried that I was such a mean Daddy that you and Kurt weren’t going to give me hugs anymore.”

Blaine shook his head, then he went over to his corner. Standing quietly, he waited.

Daddy sat on the couch, watching both boys. He didn’t it when they ganged up on him, but he hadn’t handled that well. Considering the situation, he finally called them over with a solution that he hoped would fix this once and for all.

“Sit,” he instructed, standing up so he could lecture. Both boys obeyed him instantly, no arguments, which Daddy appreciated.

“We’re not going to keep doing this,” he started. “The two of you can’t decide that you’re just going to do whatever you want because you think that I’m outvoted. I don’t get outvoted; I’m the daddy, and you will listen to me. Do you both understand?”

Noah was quiet, and he sounded deadly serious. Blaine nodded, not able to look him in the eye, but Kurt made a face.

“Was just goin’ outside though Daddy.”

Noah stopped, giving him a look, “Are you under the impression that there’s just a little bit disobeying me? You’ll learn to do what I tell you, even if I’m not there, or you are both going to be very sore.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine whispered quietly. Kurt echoed him.

“Good. Blaine, go cut a switch.” Daddy sat down, watching both of the boys closely.

Blaine looked up at Daddy, eyes widening. “A switch?” he asked, his voice shaky.

Noah nodded, “Yes. Go on now,” he motioned toward the back door.

Blaine knew he should obey Daddy; the entire reason he was in trouble is because he’d been dis’bedient. But he couldn’t make himself stand up and move toward that door. He stared at Daddy beseechingly, finally whispering, “Daddy, no switch.”

He remembered the first real conversation he’d had with Kurt about Noah. Kurt had said that switches were to be avoided; Blaine had never thought that simply disobeying Daddy would be enough to get switched.

Kurt stepped in, “Daddy! Don’t make Blaine get a switch!” It wasn’t just concern about the fact that Kurt knew that Daddy would be going right on to Kurt once he was done with Blaine. It was also guilt because he had convinced Blaine to go outside.

“Don’t interfere,” Daddy said dismissively. “Blaine Riley Anderson, you go outside and cut yourself a switch this minute, or I’m going to help you.”

Letting Daddy help was never good. Daddy thought that extra spankings helped, and he was very wrong. So Blaine forced himself to stand up. Stumbling and crying, he walked toward the back door.

Kurt stood up too, walking after Blaine. 

“You sit down,” Daddy ordered.

“But Daddy,” Kurt protested, “He’s ascared of switches. They’re really bad, and this was bad, but it wasn’t that bad.”

“Stop arguing,” Daddy told him. “You aren’t making things any better.”

“But! Daddy! I don’t want you to use a switch!”

“Good, that means it’s working.”

Blaine came in then, and Daddy held his hand out for the switch. 

“Sorry you hadda tell me more ‘an once Daddy,” Blaine whispered, handing it over.

Daddy nodded, looking at him closely, “Thank you for apologizing munchkin.” Taking Blaine’s hand, he led him over to the couch, then sat. “Kurt, you need to sit in that chair,” Daddy told him, indicating the chair that had the best view of what he was doing.

“Daddy! No!” Kurt didn’t think he could do that. He couldn’t watch Daddy use a switch on Blaine.

“Go on now,” Daddy ordered.

Kurt was frustrated, and he felt guilty, so he couldn’t make himself go to the chair. “Daaaaaddyyyy! This is not faaaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrr.”

“Go and do what I told you, or I’m going to reconsider whether the punishment I’ve decided on is enough to teach you both a lesson.”

With a flounce, Kurt turned and sat in the chair, glaring at Daddy the entire time. This was not fair! And yes, he and Daddy had maybe had the conversation about not taking advantage of Blaine trusting him on more than one occasion. And sure, maybe Kurt had known that if Daddy found out about them going outside, he wouldn’t think it was okay (even if that was what Kurt had told Blaine). But still. Switches were not fair; the only time Daddy had used one was when Kurt broke his grounding and lied about it.

While Kurt was contemplating this, Daddy had pulled Blaine in front of him and was unbuttoning jeans and pulling them down. 

“Do you understand why you’re about to get spanked munchkin?” Daddy asked, unable to keep from gentling his tone.

Blaine’s eyes were full of tears, and he looked petrified, but he nodded. “I was naughty; naughty little boys who break the rules get spanked.” He clenched his eyes shut with a sob as Daddy pulled him over his knee.

“That’s right,” Daddy said softly, gently stroking the bared bottom in front of him. With a sigh, he brought his hand up, swinging it down sharply. “I told you to stay inside while I was napping.”

Blaine started crying in earnest at that; Daddy was right. He deserved this spanking.

Noah continued the pace he’d set, punctuating each statement with another firm swat. “I trusted you to obey me even when I wasn’t watching. I didn’t make you take a nap because you said you didn’t need one. Then I come downstairs and find that you’ve decided to disobey me? Well, that’s not okay Blaine Riley Anderson. It’s not okay at all.”

Blaine cried, kicking his feet a little. He couldn’t help it; Daddy’s hand was hard, and he was spanking him right along the tops of his tender thighs.

“If I tell you to do something, then you obey me. If you don’t like the rules, or you don’t think they’re fair, then we can discuss it, but you don’t just do whatever you want. You will stop doing whatever Kurt tells you just because he said to do it.”

With a sigh, Noah picked up the switch, tapping it lightly on Blaine’s reddened skin, he said softly, “I didn’t want to have to do this, but the two of you have to stop thinking that you can disobey me just because you both want to.” He brought the switch down once, barely putting any force into it.

It was more than enough for Blaine, who was collapsed in tears. Daddy had never used a switch on Blaine before, and Kurt had told him how bad it was. This must mean that Daddy thought he was really really bad, and Blaine was devastated. The light sting of the switch was just proof that he couldn’t be a good boy.

Kurt jumped up, hands twisted together. “Daddy! Daddy stop! ‘m sorry! I telled Blaine it would be okay to go outside; I shouldn’t’ve. ‘m sorry! Don’t use a switch on Blaine! Pleeeease?”

“Are you feeling guilty?” Daddy asked.

“Yes!”

Daddy looked up at Kurt then. “I can’t get Blaine to stop doing what you say. He’s going to go along with things because he loves you and trusts you. So I hope you feel guilty enough to remember that the next time you want to do something.”

Kurt nodded, tears dripping down his cheeks as Daddy stung Blaine’s backside a full dozen times with the switch. When he was done, Daddy pulled Blaine up to his feet and gave him a hug. 

“All done munchkin,” he crooned, rubbing Blaine’s back. 

Blaine clung to Daddy, sobbing. The switch hadn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, but Blaine was devastated. Daddy had never ever ever used a switch on him before; it was a big punishment.

It took Daddy a long time to calm Blaine down, and Kurt stood, watching. He was crying as hard as Blaine had been by the time Daddy stopped hugging Blaine.

“Kurt,” Daddy said, “Go get a switch please.”

Kurt was sobbing, but he went. If Blainers got switched, then Kurt wasn’t going to argue about getting it too. Even though switches were scary and mean, and Kurt was really scared.

Daddy gave Blaine one last hug before pointing at the chair. “Okay munchkin. I want you to sit there and watch Kurt’s punishment.”

“No Daddy,” Blaine whimpered. He didn’t want to watch Kurt get spanked.

Daddy was at least as miserable as the boys were right now, and he wanted this over. So, taking Blaine by the shoulders, he said, “You go and sit down like I told you; we just had a discussion about obeying me, didn’t we?”

“Daddddddddyyyyyy,” Blaine drew it out. “You don’t gotta switch Kurt; he hates the switch! He already feels bad.”

Daddy began steering Blaine to the chair, gently seating him. “Monkey, we just finished a discussion on obeying me; do you want bedtime spankings?”

“Noooooo, but you’re mad at Kurt because I did what he said, an’ I did it! Is not fair to punish him.”

“I’m not mad at him,” Daddy patiently explained, sitting on the floor in front of the chair, so he could force Blaine to make eye contact. “But what did I say?”

Blaine shrugged; Daddy had said lots today.

Catching Blaine’s chin, Daddy patiently told him, “I said that you needed to learn to do what I tell you even if Kurt’s asking you to do something naughty. And if watching Kurt get spanked helps you remember that, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

That was the moment that Kurt chose to walk in, and Daddy stood up. Poor Kurt looked on the verge of collapse, and as much as Noah wanted to continue talking to Blaine, it wasn’t fair to make Kurt wait any longer for his punishment.

“Alright baby,” he said softly, holding out his hand, “let’s get this over with.”

“Don’t like switches,” Kurt cried, even as he walked close enough to hand it over to Daddy.

Noah nodded. He didn’t like them either. “Well, I don’t like it when the two of you disobey me, so I guess we’re all just unhappy today.” 

Settling himself onto the couch, Daddy went through pretty much the same ritual as he’d gone through with Blaine. Kurt was in tears before it ever started, and Daddy stopped spanking when Kurt’s bottom was dark pink and sensitive to the touch.

When he tapped the switch, Kurt wailed louder, and Blaine began pleading again. “Daddy! Please don’t! ‘m sorry I listened to Kurt. I won’t never never ‘gain. Promise.”

Daddy put down the switch, patting Kurt softly, “Did you hear that baby? Because Blaine just promised to not listen to you because he doesn’t want to have to watch you get punished.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt cried, squirming.

“I want you to remember that,” Daddy said softly, picking up the switch again.

“Daaaaaddddy,” Blaine sobbed.

Kurt managed to stop crying enough to get up onto his elbows and look at Blaine, “Shush Blaine.” Even sore, he didn’t forget that he wasn’t ‘posed to say shut up. Seeing Blaine’s face, he continued, “Daddy don’t like it either; just be quiet so we can get it over with. He’s right.”

Blaine stopped crying, staring at Kurt with wide, hurt eyes. Kurt had reached his limit, and he couldn’t make Blaine feel better knowing that he was about to get switched.

Daddy was pleasantly surprised, but he still raised the switch. Using only slightly more force on Kurt than he had on Blaine, he lectured. 

“You don’t take advantage of Blaine trusting you. You don’t disobey me. You will follow the rules,” he warned, finishing the quick dozen strokes he’d planned. 

They stung, but not as much as Kurt had feared. As soon as Daddy was done, Kurt got up. Rather than throwing himself at Daddy though, he turned to grab Blaine. They hugged each other, incoherently apologizing, while Daddy looked on.

He wanted hugs. Noah knew that taking care of them was part of the whole daddying deal, but sometimes he wished the boys realized that he needed them as much as they needed him. As he was thinking this, Blaine looked up from where he’d pressed his face to Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Daddy?” he said tentatively, reaching out a hand. “You’re not so mean; we ‘served that spanking.”

Noah gladly joined them, hugging his boyfriends tightly. As he clutched them, he murmured, “I don’t ever want to have to do that again. Do you both understand me?”

They nodded tearfully, and Noah finally steered them to the couch. It took a minute since Kurt was now thoroughly twisted up in the jeans that had ended up around his ankles. Once they were all comfortably situated again, Blaine looked up at Noah’s face.

“You cryin’ too Daddy?” he questioned softly, reaching to brush tears away.

“Little bit munchkin.”

Kurt squeezed him tightly. “We still love you; we just hate that switch.”

Noah laughed, slightly shaky. “So do I.” Considering that for a moment, he finally said, “I don’t think we’re going to use one again. It’s too much guys. I just can’t. I hate how upset it gets you, and I can’t do it.”

“No more spankings?” Kurt perked up, sitting up straight and smiling.

His face fell at Daddy’s laugh. “More spankings if you break the rules, but no more switch.”

Kurt pouted a little bit at that, but Blaine didn’t say anything. He didn’t care so much. The switch hurted, but mostly all he cared about right now was getting cuddles. Kurt settled back in, and Blaine grabbed his hand. 

“Love you,” he mumbled, his eyes starting to feel heavy.

It didn’t take long before both boys had fallen asleep, effectively pinning Noah to the couch. Daddy couldn’t help but think that if the boys had just napped with him earlier, that none of this would have happened.


End file.
